Narciso Negro
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Lucius está en Azkaban, y la familia Malfoy ha perdido el honor, pero no hay descanso para ellos. Bellatrix viene a reclamar lo que pertenece a Lord Voldemort: la lealtad del joven Malfoy. [Chan] Oneshot [Bellatrix X Draco] Reto.


**_Summary: _**_Lucius está en Azkaban, y la familia Malfoy ha perdido el honor, pero no hay descanso para ellos. Bellatrix viene a reclamar lo que pertenece a Lord Voldemort: la lealtad del joven Malfoy. __Chan One-shot Bellatrix-Draco_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Lo que reconozcáis de este fic es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros. Son unos gorrones, y como no dejan nada para los demás, pues tengo que conformarme con escribir sin ánimo de lucro. La frase del final es de Rousseau._

**CONTESTANDO AL RETO DE LOS STORY WEAVERS DE JOANNE DISTTE**

_Exacto, me contestó a mi misma. ¡Lo que hay que ver! Pero tenéis que admitir que la pareja tiene su... ejem, ejem. Nahhhh... solo que me gustó la idea XDDD_

_Propuse un Bellatrix-Draco, dejando el rating libre (jiji). El argumento empezaría en el verano después del quinto, con Lucius en Azkaban. La cosa no está sencilla para Voldemort, que se tiene que asegurar que "la sangre nueva" le va a ser fiel cuando termine Hogwarts. Bellatrix es la mandada, y recorre las casas de familias de Sangre Limpia que estén a favor de su causa para asegurarse de esa futura servidumbre. ¿Qué mejor que comenzar con una visita a la familia? Pero... ¿Draco estará a la altura de sus expectativas? Eso es lo que Bella tiene que tratar de averiguar, y tiene permiso para usar todos los medios que crea convenientes... Y es en este momento cuando el rating empieza a subir. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..._

_PD: Hace nada me he fijado en que en la versión en castellano Narcisa se escribe sólo con una "s". Me gusta más con dos, pero el word es malo y cambiaba el nombre a una sola. Decidí dejarlo así por comodidad... soy muuuuu vaga T.T_

**_Advertencias:_**_ Chan. NC-13._

_¡Disfrutadlo! ; )_

**NARCISO NEGRO**

Malfoy Manor estaba en completo silencio. Llevaba así desde hacía más de un mes, desde que él se había ido. O, mejor dicho, había sido capturado.

Narcisa cruzó el salón despacio, admirando los cuadros allí expuestos en las blancas paredes, testigos de un linaje glorioso que estaba en decadencia. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si la vergüenza había caído sobre la familia?

Y él decía que el Señor Tenebroso sólo les aportaría beneficios...

Suspiró, dando la vuelta sobre sí misma, abarcando con su mirada grisácea cada rincón de la estancia. Le parecía curioso. Todos los objetos estaban en su sitio de siempre, el mobiliario no había cambiado... la rutina continuaba y, no obstante, ya nada era igual.

Ya no podía salir a la calle sin que hablasen a sus espaldas, sin que la señalasen con el dedo como si de una acusada se tratara.

¿Nadie se daba cuenta de que ella era la víctima¡Ella no había hecho nada! Todo era culpa de Lucius.

Era él quien le había prometido poder, riquezas y respeto. Se los había dado, cierto, eso no lo negaba. ¿Pero acaso le había mencionado que todo eso se lo pudiesen arrebatar en un solo día? Ese punto había olvidado comentárselo.

Aunque, de todas formas, tampoco hubiese servido para nada. En aquel asunto ella no tenía ni voz ni voto. Y si lo pensaba bien, ni en ése ni en ningún otro. Ella obedecía, respetaba las reglas, y vivía la vida que cualquier mujer de buena cuna aspiraba a tener.

Lo que nadie le había dado era un regla que seguir para cuando se encontrase sola, convertida en una paria social; alguien de quien incluso se evitaba hablar. Era denigrante.

Cerró los ojos, resignada. No había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta que daba a otra habitación y se vio reflejada en un enorme espejo de pared. Justo enfrente suyo.

Avanzó hasta él, casi con temor irracional, y se detuvo un par de pasos antes de rozarlo.

Pelo rubio recogido, sueltos ligeros tirabuzones rozando su mejilla, de pómulo alto. Ojos tormenta, que había enseñado a ser fríos. Sonrisa elitista, que aparecía en labios finos y rosados. Cuerpo esbelto, delgado y flexible, cubierto por un vestido azul largo, de la mejor tela, que entallaba su figura en cintura y pecho. Joyas, exquisitas y escogidas, en lóbulos y cuello.

Se había vestido como cuando esperaba a alguien. A alguien importante, a quien tenía que seducir con modales intachables y gestos elegantes.

Su cuerpo fue presa de un temblor incontrolable entonces, mientras se contemplaba en ese espejo donde antiguamente se había visto reflejada en fiestas, rodeada de gente.

El silencio la estaba volviendo loca.

Sus piernas le fallaron, y se dejó caer al suelo, lágrimas que llevaba sin derramar en años liberadas entonces, estropeando el maquillaje que tan esmeradamente se había puesto para nadie.

Su espalda se movía por los sollozos que salían de su garganta. Su pecho subía y bajaba, respiración acelerada.

Y las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas hasta la línea de la mandíbula, desde donde caían para mojar el hermoso vestido.

'Nunca pensé que te vería perder el control de este modo.'

La voz femenina, burlona y ligeramente despectiva llegó a oídos de Narcisa, que alzó la vista. Ahora Bellatrix también se reflejaba en el espejo.

Pelo oscuro, largo y suelto. Rostro delgado, desgastado, y, sin embargo, arrogante y lleno de atracción. Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca que aparentaba ser sonrisa, y Bella ladeó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos grises, fanáticos, en Narcisa.

Tan distintas a pesar de ser hermanas.

'Después de más de catorce años sin pisar esta casa, tengo que confesar que esperaba otro recibimiento', dijo, chasqueando la lengua. 'Me ha sido difícil entrar. Los aurores la vigilan bien.'

Narcisa miraba perdida el reflejo de su hermana, con las pupilas dilatadas, como si se encontrase ausente.

'Creo que nuestro querido Lucius se ha vuelto popular', comentó riendo con suavidad, apartando la mirada de Narcisa.

'¿Qué haces aquí?', consiguió balbucear ésta al final, algo asustada.

'Te lo puedes imaginar...', susurró, callándose después durante un breve espacio de tiempo. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó entonces su rostro. 'Trabajo'.

Al ver que un temblor recorría la espalda de Narcisa, movió la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

'No hay prisa. Lo primero es la familia, por supuesto', añadió, mirando alrededor. 'Veo que no te has buscado un amante para ocupar tu tiempo.'

'Lucius aún es mi marido.'

'¿Y?', soltó Bellatrix, riendo descaradamente. '¿Qué pasa si no sale nunca?'

El labio de Narcisa tembló, temerosa de sus siguientes palabras.

'É-El lo sacará.'

La mujer morena miró a su hermana, pensativa, valorando qué debía decir a continuación.

'Suponiendo que eso sea verdad... ¿después qué? Ya no tendría trabajo en el Ministerio', dijo, exponiendo lo que Narcisa no quería admitir. 'De hecho, no tendrá trabajo en ningún sitio. Empezará su verdadera etapa de servidumbre, donde el único que puede aportarle algo es el Señor Tenebroso. Vivirá en escondites, como acabamos haciendo todos... ¿o es que este lugar no se ha convertido en tu escondite, hermanita?'

Bellatrix extendió los brazos, señalando a su alrededor. Narcisa no dijo nada. Estaba asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, lo que ya sabía pero se había negado a aceptar. Odiaba a su hermana por hablarle con tanta franqueza, si bien también crueldad. ¿No podía dejarla viviendo en ese mundo de sueños que se había creado, donde todo volvería a ser un día como antes, como en el pasado?

Narcisa sintió las manos de su hermana en sus hombros, cuando ella se agachó a su lado. No le transmitían calor, ni la reconfortaban... Solo frialdad e incomodidad la embargaban cuando esas manos venenosas la rozaban.

'¿Te sientes sola?'

'¿Cuándo van a salir?'

'¿Para qué quieres a Lucius?', preguntó bruscamente Bellatrix, sin comprender por qué Narcisa insistía sobre ese punto. 'Él ya no te sirve para nada. Te ha aportado todo lo que estaba en sus manos darte.'

Narcisa se quedó una vez más en silencio. No quería contestar a Bellatrix. Ésta pareció darse cuenta, porque soltó una carcajada que hizo apretar los dientes a la mujer rubia, y ahogar un nuevo temblor.

'¿No me digas que lo quieres?'

Lentamente, Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

'¿Entonces?'

Bajó sus manos, Bellatrix sintió que el cuerpo de Narcisa se tensaba. La vio alzar la cabeza, enfrentarse a través del espejo a la mirada de su hermana. La mantuvo, para diversión de ésta.

'Te envidio.'

Bellatrix alzó las cejas, sorprendida de esa confesión. Era lo que menos se esperaba.

'¿Por?'

'Nunca supe imponerme a los Black', susurró Narcisa, su rostro adquiriendo un leve rubor. 'Acepté sus normas, sus lecciones, y las llevé a la practica.'

Un nuevo suspiro.

'No lo amo, pero no puedo vivir sin él. No sé vivir de otra forma sino es siendo la esposa perfecta', terminó, y se llevó el dorso de la mano al rostro para apartarse las antiguas lágrimas. 'Tú, en cambio,...'

Bellatrix llevó las yemas de sus dedos a los labios de ella, silenciándola con solo ese gesto. Con la otra mano acarició uno de sus tirabuzones, y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

'Mi vida no está hecha para ti. No aguantarías', dijo con sequedad al oído de su hermana. 'Si te unieses a nosotros acabarías muriendo.'

Se levantó, alejándose de ella un par de pasos. No la miró cuando dijo las siguientes palabras:

'Es mejor que te quedes aquí.'

'¿Y qué voy a hacer?'

'No puedes hacer nada.'

Bellatrix volvió la mirada hacia ella de nuevo, completamente seria.

'Necesito ver a mi sobrino.'

'¿Qué quieres de él?'

'Lealtad.'

Narcisa se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose desamparada. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar, pero no tan pronto, no justo en ese momento.

'¿No dices nada?', reclamó Bellatrix.

'No tengo nada que decir.'

Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Bella mientras miraba a su hermana, aún en el suelo delante del espejo.

'¿No quieres saber dónde está Draco?', preguntó Narcisa, resignada.

'Nos lleva espiando desde el hueco de la escalera desde que empezó la conversación', dijo Bellatrix, riendo. 'Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta.'

Sin prisas, la mujer recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la escalera. Sabía que ya no encontraría a nadie allí. El joven Malfoy había subido las escaleras a toda velocidad en cuanto se vio descubierto, seguramente con la esperanza de hacerse el tonto y negarlo todo.

Narcisa la miró desaparecer por el hueco de la escalera, en busca de su hijo. Y ella había dado permiso para que le arrebatara a lo único que le quedaba.

Bellatrix ignoró los nuevos sollozos de su hermana, y siguió subiendo. No eran muchos peldaños, y pronto llegó a un largo y ancho pasillo con bastantes puertas, todas ellas cerradas. Sacó la varita, y con un solo movimiento todas se abrieron estruendosamente de golpe.

Sonrió al comprobar que una cabeza, que seguramente pertenecía a su sobrino, se asomaba por una de ellas, aparentemente indignado por la intrusión.

Perfecto actor.

'Ahí estás.'

'¿Y tú quién eres?'

'Todo a su tiempo', cortó Bellatrix, metiéndose en la habitación del joven. La puerta se cerró tras ella, y la mujer se encontró delante de su sobrino, que la miraba completamente estupefacto ante la desfachatez que ella demostraba.

Era más alto que ella, con un cuerpo bien formado, elegante. Pelo rubio algo largo, con mechones cayendo sobre frente y mejillas. Sonrisa de su hermana, piel blanca y ojos grises de los Black. Bella lo miró de arriba abajo, valorándolo.

'Digno hijo de su padre, huyendo cuando es descubierto', soltó despectiva, con una mueca de desagrado. 'Habrá que cambiar esa irritante costumbre.'

'No te metas con mi padre.'

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza, clavándole la mirada más fría que era capaz.

'Baja a Lucius de ese pedestal en que lo tienes, chico. No se lo merece.'

'¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso?'

Podía sonar desagradable. ¡Qué diablos! Quería sonar desagradable. Esa mujer se había metido en su casa; había dejado a su madre completamente hundida, riéndose de ella; se había metido en su habitación sin permiso y encima le llamaba cobarde, después, por supuesto, de insultar también a su padre.

Bellatrix, para desconcierto de Draco, se echó a reír. Una risa burlona, desagradable, que le rodeó haciéndole sentir ridículo.

'Olvidaba que no me conoces', dijo la mujer, aunque en ningún momento sonó como una disculpa. 'Pero supongo que tu padre si te habrá hablado de los Lestrange¿verdad?'

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron mucho, y se olvidó por completo de fingir.

'Veo que sí', comentó, aún riéndose. 'Tienes ante ti a Bellatrix Lestrange... además de tu tía, cosa que debes saber pues estabas escuchando la conversación.'

Perdido completamente el control de la situación, las mejillas de Draco adquirieron un mínimo tono rojizo que le delató.

'Tu padre no es tan bueno como creías ¿eh? No te ha enseñado a ocultarte... ni siquiera a ocultar tus sentimientos. No sabes cerrar tu mente. Leo en ti como si de un libro abierto se tratase.'

Los labios de Draco se apretaron, empalideciendo.

'Creo que hemos empezado mal... Me odias', murmuró Bellatrix, divertida. 'Bien, así será más entretenido. No todo puede ser fácil.'

'¿Qué has venido a hacer?'

'¿Ni siquiera sabes eso?'

'Me vas a poner la Marca.'

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, recostándose contra la pared.

'Claro que no, chico. Aún te queda un año en Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasaría si ese viejo loco la descubre? Os tienen muy bien vigilados. '

Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Bellatrix desconfiado. Ésta sonrió.

'Haces bien en no fiarte de mí... Dicen que nunca se puede saber de lo que soy capaz', añadió, soltando una carcajada.

El muchacho estaba completamente perdido, pero intentaba aparentar serenidad. Si no había venido por la Marca... ¿para qué? Había mencionado la lealtad.

Por otra parte, esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco. Sus comentarios eran humillantes. Nadie –ni siquiera Potter- le había dejado a un nivel tan bajo en toda su existencia.

Vio que ella se volvía, dirigiéndose con cautela hacia la ventana. La contempló, pensando que nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. Ni siquiera su madre... Su tía era una mezcla de erotismo y arrogancia salvajes. Sus gestos, sus movimientos, estaban cuidadosamente estudiados, pero sin embargo le salían con naturalidad, de tantas veces usados. Un aura de peligro la rodeaba. Nada más entrar ella en la casa la había sentido.

¿Qué podía esperarse de alguien así?

¿Qué buscaba de él?

'Bien, Draco... puedo llamarte Draco ¿no?', preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta. Echó las cortinas, dejando entrar apenas una rendija de luz en la habitación, que tan solo alcanzaba para verse los rostros y las siluetas.

Sintió los ojos de su tía clavados en él. Le mantuvo la mirada, intentando permanecer imperturbable.

'No me andaré con rodeos', empezó, acercándose a Draco. 'Somos pocos. Los que se supone que son más fieles están en Azkaban.'

'¿Insinúas que mi padre no es...'

'Cállate.'

A Draco le perturbó sentir el aliento de la mujer sobre sus labios, su rostro a apenas unos dedos de distancia.

'¿Por qué no escapan?'

'Aún no es el momento', susurró Bellatrix, sin añadir nada más. Se plantó delante de Draco entonces, y llevó su mano a la barbilla del joven, obligándole a mirarla. 'Quiero lealtad. Quiero que me jures que me informarás de lo que ocurra dentro de Hogwarts. Quiero promesas de que te unirás a nosotros en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad.'

'¿Tan desesperados estáis?'

El escozor de la bofetada no fue nada comparado a la humillación sufrida. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla en acto reflejo. Esa mujer...

'No juegues conmigo, Draco', amenazó Bellatrix, su voz susurrante en la oscuridad. 'Ni el idiota de tu padre, ni tu madre con sus debilidades. Esta vez vas a ser tú quien elijas, y espero que lo hagas bien.'

La mujer se sacó algo de la túnica, y lo balanceó entre su pulgar e índice delante del rostro de Draco.

'Tengo un regalo. Te lo explicaré, porque no creo que hayas oído hablar nunca de él', empezó, agarrando ahora bien el frasquito. 'Si dices que no, yo te mato aquí mismo y sin rencores. '

El joven alzó las cejas, incrédulo. ¿Eso era una elección posible¡Un suicidio más bien!

'Si eliges que sí, te beberás esto.'

'¿Es veneno?'

'No sería productivo entonces... ¿Para qué vamos a matar a los que se van a unir a nuestro Lado?'

'No sé.'

'Como te decía, te beberás esto, y no te pasará nada.'

'¿A menos...?'

'A menos que nos traiciones', completó con una sonrisa cruel. 'Si alguna vez nos traicionas, la poción hará efecto y morirás bajo dolores terribles. '

'Interesante', ironizó Draco.

'¿Verdad que sí?', replicó la mujer, ella sí hablando en serio. 'Entonces ¿qué decides? Puedes vivir, pero bajo la amenaza de que si algún día nos traicionas sufrirás tanto que suplicarás por morir pronto. Si te mato ahora será prácticamente indoloro.'

'Cualquiera diría que deseas matarme.'

Bella sonrió de medio lado, y Draco intentó olvidarse del escalofrío que acababa de recorrerle la espalda.

'No quiero débiles. Busco lealtad. Si te ves capaz de mantenerte fiel hasta tu muerte, no tendré ningún problema contigo. Incluso me atrevería a decir que te tomaré como aprendiz', añadió Bellatrix, acercándose aún más a Draco.

'No quiero tus enseñanzas.'

'Aprendí del mismo Lord Oscuro... Deberían tentarte.'

'No lo hacen.'

'Eres obstinado.'

'Mucho.'

'Yo también', dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa. 'Te aseguro que siempre consigo lo que deseo.'

'¿Y deseas enseñarme?', preguntó Draco desafiante.

'Moldearte más bien. Quitarte esas estúpidas ideas que te metió tu padre de interés. Conmigo solo vale la lealtad ciega, la inteligencia, el orgullo de la Sangre y el poder', confesó la mujer, llevando una mano a la mejilla aún dolorida de Draco. 'Por ejemplo, no dejes nunca más que alguien vuelva a tocarte. '

La mano de Draco alcanzó la muñeca de Bellatrix y la sujetó con firmeza.

'¿Ni siquiera tú?'

'Ni siquiera yo.'

'Entonces debería apartar tu mano de mí.'

'El caso es que quieras.'

¿Quería? Draco escrutó con la mirada el rostro de su tía, la oscura sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios.

Ella era distinta, sobre eso no cabía ninguna duda. Ella era la única que había conseguido hacerle sentir tan inferior. Eso le atraía demasiado.

'Bebe', ordenó Bellatrix, abriendo la mano que tenía libre, de forma que el frasco quedó tendido en su palma. El líquido se balanceaba en el interior, visible a través del cristal.

Draco clavó sus ojos en él, sin decidirse.

'¿Eso es que optas por la primera opción?'

El rubio se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, alzando la mirada ahora hacia el rostro de Bella.

'Creo que tiene veneno.'

'¿Y para qué íbamos a querer envenenarte si puede saberse?'

'Para castigar a mi padre. Soy su primogénito, el heredero...'

La risa de Bellatrix interrumpió a Draco, que se calló sin terminar lo que había empezado a decir.

'Créeme que Lucius va a ser castigado por su ineptitud al dejarse atrapar', dijo Bella. 'Pero no te preocupes por eso, no vamos a tomarla contigo... Además, no creo que la pérdida de su único hijo sea el castigo que merece. Algo mucho peor le espera, más doloroso...'

Draco tragó saliva, alzando la cabeza con altivez o, al menos, intentándolo.

'¿Lo beberás entonces?'

Nueva negación.

'No acostumbro a hacer demostraciones a los nuevos', empezó Bella, ya más cansada de ese juego. 'El tiempo se agota, y no voy a fallar a mi Señor. Si lo que quieres son garantías, las tendrás.'

Usando la uña del pulgar, Bellatrix quitó el tapón del frasco, y éste cayó al suelo, rebotando hasta una esquina. Ninguno de ellos le hizo el menor caso. Draco miraba como su tía se llevaba la poción a los labios y se bebía un pequeño sorbo.

Ella sonrió, lamiéndose los labios humedecidos, clavando sus ojos desafiantes en Draco.

'¿Te fías de mí ya?'

'Ahora tú podrías morir.'

'Nunca traicionaré al Señor Tenebroso', masculló, su voz adquiriendo un matiz amenazante. 'No te atrevas ni a insinuarlo. Y ahora bebe.'

Draco cogió el frasco que Bella le tendía, pero no bebió. Ésta esbozó una mueca, decidiendo que le apetecía asustar un poco al joven.

'A lo mejor es que crees que va a saber mal... ¿Es eso?', susurró la mujer, acercándose aún más a su sobrino, hasta que casi sus cuerpos se rozaron. '¿Por qué no la pruebas entonces antes?'

El rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana iba justo a caer sobre la sonrisa lasciva que se había formado en los labios de Bellatrix.

Acercó su rostro al del muchacho, sus labios separados apenas por dos dedos de distancia. Acosándole de esa forma, decidió dejar que fuese él quien diese el primer paso. Estaba segura de que lo daría.

No se equivocó.

Draco tiró del brazo de ella, pegándola a su pecho. La hizo retroceder y pegarse a la pared, de forma que quedase aprisionada por su cuerpo.

Sus labios se acercaron aún más, y Bellatrix pudo sentir la respiración agitada del muchacho, indeciso aún.

Las ideas volaban por la mente de Draco, cada una más loca que la anterior, avisándole de que compartían lazos de Sangre... de que ella era casi veinte años mayor.

'No debería', murmuró.

'Hazlo', jadeante, Bellatrix lo animó. Llegados a ese punto no pensaba privarse de nada. 'Te advierto que castigo duramente la insumisión.'

Lentamente, con miedo al principio, Draco unió sus labios a lo de ella. Beso suave, casi infantil, que la mujer se apresuró en profundizar. Presionó los labios de él, reclamando que los entreabriese, que dejase paso a su lengua.

Llevó una mano a su nuca y le impidió separarse.

Él aceptó sus demandantes besos. Dejó que la lengua de ella recorriese todos los rincones de su boca a placer, y no tardó en buscar también el deleite en ese acto prohibido.

Pegada al cuerpo de su sobrino, Bellatrix presionó con su muslo la entrepierna de éste. Notó su miembro endurecerse, y el temblor que sintió que recorría al joven le hizo suponer que era virgen.

Excitante.

Lo separó despacio, empujándole suavemente por el pecho.

'Sabe bien ¿verdad?'

Sin necesitar más incentivos, Draco se llevo a los labios el frasco y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Luego miró a Bellatrix, ansiando más... aunque no precisamente de la poción.

'¿Contenta?'

'Sabía que elegirías bien...', respondió, pasándole la mano por el pelo, jugueteando con sus mechones y enredando sus dedos en ellos. 'Mi Señor me llama.'

Desde hacía más de un minuto que sentía la Marca quemarle en el brazo.

Se acercó nuevamente a él, sin llegar a besarlo. Él cerró los ojos, mientras Bellatrix perfilaba los labios de él con su lengua, para luego acercar su rostro al oído de Draco:

'Cuando termines Hogwarts te estaré esperando.'

Después de estas prometedoras palabras, el joven abrió los ojos y se encontró que ella ya había desaparecido. Salió corriendo al pasillo, y vio justo que su oscura silueta empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Se quedó quieto, sabiendo que nada la retendría.

Y ella no miró atrás ni una sola vez.

_El más lento en prometer es siempre el más fiel en cumplir._

**OoOoOoO**

**N/A:** _Jajaja, tenía ganas de hacer este fic. Espero que os haya gustado el resultado, a pesar de la "blasfemia" de pareja... (seguro que muchos la llamaran así XDD). Y eso que al final no me quedó fuerte. Pensaba hacerla R, y de hecho empecé a escribir la parte crítica, pero ni me gustó cómo me estaba quedando ni me inspiraba a seguirla. Puede que haya hecho mal... Eso nunca lo sabré. Dejadme comentarios plissss... son muy importantes para mí, y no se tarda nada. Con solo comentarme que la habéis leído es suficiente (si ya añadís algo de la historia os lo agradecería muuuuxo)._

_Tengo cositas que comentar. Primero y muy, muy, muy importante. Si alguno de vosotros a leído Juventud Asesina y recordáis la frase final, solo decir que no es mía, que se me olvidó meterlo en el disclaimer (si vais ahora veréis que está corregido). Es de Calderón de la Barca. Mea culpa si os habéis confundido... (qué vergüenza por mi parte T.T )_

_Más sobre fics. Tengo empezado el 1 de ¿qué ocurrió esa noche? y el 9 de Azkaban. En éste os tengo reservada una sorpresita... jiji, pero no diré nada. Espero subirlo para este finde o sino la semana que viene, que ya va siendo hora. _

_Vuelvo a estar obsesionada... Esta vez con Star Wars. XDDD He visto la peli dos veces, y voy a por la tercera. Realmente la recomiendo. Los efectos especiales no tienen desperdicio, y Anakin de malo tampoco... uhhh, jejje. ¡Todo mío!_

_En dos semanas ya es mi liberación, yujuuuu! Ya os contaré qué tal me va selectividad. Beshitosssss!_

_Joanne Distte_

_PD: El otro día hice kedada... Xitos a Ibiza, Jul, Aster, Morgana, Isabel, Ira (a ella tb abrazos XD) y Shilvana. Me lo pasé fenomenal. A ver si repetimos prontito (y esta vez Mina vienes aunque sea desde Honolulu)._


End file.
